Just Another Zelda Fanfic
by mozey2
Summary: It's been 10 years since link left Hyrule, and 4 years since he lost his memory. Find out what happens when he gets back to Hyrule.
1. Prologue

Mozey2: Ok, I know it's been awhile since I've written a story, but here I am. Ok, obviously this is a Zelda fanfic.

Cosmo: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mozey2: Not again….oh well…enjoy p.s.: this is just a prologue

"Promise you won't forget us," Zelda told Link

"Don't worry," Link said. He hugged Zelda, "How would I forget a beautiful face like that?"

Zelda blushed, "You sure know how to cheer a girl up."

"I've been told that…I'll be back, don't you worry."

Zelda just looked at Link for a while. "Ok, I won't worry too much."

Link shot up from his sleeping sack and stared at the fire. "It's been ten years now, and I don't know her name." He rubbed his head where he got hit in the head four years back. "And I still don't know where that was."


	2. Chapter 1

Mozey2: Wow, new chapter already, sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Link woke up to a rooster far away. He rubbed his eyes and fell back to the ground. After an hour he got back up and went to the stream and took a short bath. _I've been having this dream for 4 years now, _Link said in his mind, _how long will it last. _He looked up to a familiar looking mountain while putting his clothes back on.

Link got his gear and started walking near the woods. Walking across a moldy bridge he could feel eyes staring at him. He stopped and looked around and, in an instance, was tackled by a green haired girl wearing a green dress.

"LINK!" the mysterious girl exclaimed, "YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!"

"How do you know my name?" Link asked while trying to free her grip on him.

"What do you mean it's me, Saria."

"Saria?" Link rubbed his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

Saria let go of her grip on Link and stepped back. "I…I can't believe you….Forgot." Saria ran off into the woods. Link tried to run after her but the vines closed off behind her. He tried cutting the vines down but they shocked him every time he tried.

_Who was that girl, _Link thought, _she seemed familiar._

Link decided to head back to the field he was just in. "I need a horse," Link said to himself. He looked around and saw a sign for Lon Lon Ranch. "Just my luck."


	3. Chapter 2

Mozey2: Wow I'm moving fast with this story

Link walked into the ranch. He looked around but saw nothing. He stepped further in and realized that there was someone singing. He heard a name in his head. "Malon," he shouted. The singing stopped and a girl with red hair and a white dress walked around the corner.

"Link?" she asked, "Link, is that really you?"

Link just looked at her for a moment.

"Are you…Malon?"

"Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"Barely, I heard you singing and heard your name in my head. I'm sorry, I don't remember anything past four years ago."

Malon just sat their looking at Link. After a while she asked, "You mean this song?" and started singing again. In his mind Link saw a horse.

"Where's Epona?" he finally asked.

Malon grabbed link and dragged him into the stables. She took him to the last stall. Right when Link stepped inn front of it Epona started whinnying.

"She's not well," Malon said sadly.

"No worries," Link said while petting Epona, "I'll just go into the market and get some medicine for her."

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

Malon just stared at him. "Fine, just go."

Link just looked at her for a while. After a couple minutes he got up and left.

"You're going to be disappointed thought," she said after he left.


	4. Chapter 3

Mozey2: Writers block sucks!

Link: Tell me about it'walks out with crutches and a body cast'I'm the one that has to go through all the torture of your ideas!

Mozey2: But in the end it all works out, right?

Link: 'rolls eyes' sure

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!

Link walked out of the ranch and headed due North to Hyrule Castle. 'I wonder what she meant by not that easy,' Link thought to himself. He kept walking north. He saw the castle and entered the front gate. He got inside and finally noticed that there was rubble everywhere. "Oh my god!" he said. He looked to the left and saw the bizarre in ruins. To the right he saw the bombchu bowling alley demolished. Pillars, blood, and items spread everywhere.

Link heard Zelda's lullaby. In his mind he saw a young girl, wearing a white and pink dress with blonde hair. She pulled out a blue ocarina and played a song. "TIME!" Link yelled out. He ran to the temple of time and was relieved to see it still standing.

Link pulled out his ocarina and walked up the stairs. He walked up and saw that there were three holes in a stone table. "Spiritual Stones." Link looked down sadly.

Mozey2:I know I know, short chapters, but writers block, give me a day or two, I can make this chapter better, with more description, so much that you can picture it in your head.


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

Ok, continued from last chapter its part of the other chapter

Link stepped away from the door of time and walked towards the castle. AS he was walking under an arch he had a flashback of a guard opening a gate for him. When he came back to reality he tripped over a rock. "Man, it's been a while," he said out loud, "What am I talking about? I don't remember doing that at all." He kept on walking to the castle


	6. Chapter 4

Mozey2: "I know it's been a while, busy with summer school. I'm going to add a bunch of chapters that I wrote while in summer school. I barely passed."

Link: "Is that why you barely passed."

Mozey2: "………Read the story while I take care of him." Shotgun appears in hand"

Link: gulp

NOTE I have no idea what the first part is, but just go along with it.

Link was very puzzled 'Who's Zelda,' he thought, 'Is Zelda the girl I see in my dreams?' He started to walk across the bridge. He heard the scratching of armor and pulled out his sword. Hyrule soldiers attacked Link. Within a second, he was on the ground.

"Under the order of our beloved queen, you are under arrest for trespassing on royal grounds.

Link tried to move but they had a grip on him and took his sword away. "The queen will love this as a present…Throw him in the dungeon."


	7. Chapter 5

Link felt out of place in the dungeon. The worst criminals in all of Hyrule were there, most of which Link locked up.

"Hey, " one prisoner said, "Aint I seen you somewhere?"

Link looked up wearily, "I don't think so."

"Yeah," the prisoner said back, "You 'da one who caught me trying to kidnap that lil' girl eleven years back!"

"I'm sorry…I have no idea what you're talking about." Link put his head back down.

"Well I know what I'M talking about," the prisoner lifted Link off the ground by his collar. "Maybe this'll help you remember."

"Link was struggling to break free from the prisoner's grip but to no prevail. He opened his eyes and saw a fist coming at him. Next thing he knew he was flying towards the wall. Link quickly adjusted himself so that he could kick off of the wall. He launched himself back at the prisoner "Thank you for saving me Link," said the little girls voice in Links head. "I'll kill you Link, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll kill you!"

Link pulled out an arrow from his boo which the guards didn't check. He held I out and aimed for Ernie's heart.

Mozey2: Ohhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger


	8. Chapter 6

Last time, on Power Rangers, "Tommy, don't-----

Mozey2: "COSMO!!!!!"

Cosmo: "Sorry, wrong tape," looks for right tape.

Mozey2: Puts head in hand.

Cosmo: "found it," plays tape

Last time on Just Another Zelda Fanfic.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I'm going to kill you."

Link aimed right for Ernies heart.

Mozey2: Ohhh suspense

Insert really cool theme here.

Ernie didn't see the arrow until Link got too close. Aguard jumped in front of the arrow with his shield. Link hit it with a loud thud.

"The queen would like to see you," the guard said.

Link stood up dusted himself off, and looked at Ernie. He was still looking at the arrow that almost killed him. "How does it feel to have your life on the line?"

Link followed close behind the guard. The guard stopped suddenly which caused Link to run into him.

"The queen will be with you shortly," the guard turned around and left.

Link stood in the room for ten minutes.

"So, you've decided to come back?" a voiced said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Link asked

"That doesn't matter right now. You've been gone for ten years, why have you taken so long to come back?"

"So this is the place where my dream takes place? Doesn't look the same."

"What do you mean, 'In my dream?'"

"Well, a couple years ago apparently, I was fighting in the dark world with some friends, When all of the sudden I got hit over the head with one of Ganons goons."

"How can you remember all that if you lost your memory?"

"Well, like I said, I was with a friend. He nursed me, gave me my sword, and pointed me to hyrule."

"And the dreams?"

"Every night since then."

"Do you remember anything from your dream?"

"I remember it, if that's what you're asking."

"No," the mysterious voice said, "I mean does anything around here look familiar?"

"Well," Link looked around, "This room does look a little familiar."

"That's because….."

Sorry guys, had to.


	9. announcement

Mozey2: Ok, so from this moment on I am redoing the whole story.

Everyone in the crowd: What!!????

Mozey2: I rewrote the story for school, and merged some chapters together to make them longer. I hope you like it still. I also finished it so when I'm done typing it up it will be done. I am also retyping my story called Christmas at a Friends. Thank you and I hope you like the new changes. I will be keeping up the original chapters still.


End file.
